1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an air compressor for inflating a tire and spraying aerosol spraying onto tires, including an actuator with an eccentric cam for switching between the two different functions of inflating and aerosol spraying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The essential structure of a conventional tire fixing aerosol comprises a cover, a canister and an inner dip tube, wherein the canister is filled with chemical sol therein for urgently fixing a ruptured tire temporarily; the cover usually includes two manifolds such that one manifold is used to connect with a compressed air output from an air compressor while the other manifold is used to connect with a chemical sol muzzle from the canister; and the inner dip tube, which is linked to the cover, is disposed inside of the canister when the cover is engaged with the cover. Currently, most conventional apparatus for fixing a ruptured tire temporarily in an urgent situation include a separate tire fixing aerosol with two manifolds together with a case containing an air compressor therein, which is to supply compressed air to the tire fixing aerosol. In practical operation of fixing a ruptured tire, a user can connect the first manifold of the tire fixing aerosol to a compressed air output from the case while connect the other second manifold of the tire fixing aerosol to the nozzle of the ruptured tire. Then, the user starts the air compressor to initiate the propellant of the chemical sol forced out of the canister into the ruptured tire for accomplishing the tire sealing and fixing temporarily. However, the conventional design of tire fixing aerosol with a case, which is limited in used for fixing a ruptured tire, can-not be used in inflating a flat tire. Having realized and addressed forgoing drawbacks of the conventional tire fixing aerosol, the inventor of the present invention contrives an innovative actuator with an eccentric cam to switch between two manifolds of tire fixing aerosol so as to independently perform inflating function for flat tires and aerosol spraying function for ruptured tires.